Out of my body
by lari gleek
Summary: E se você pudesse ver a reação de seus amigos e familiares depois de sua morte e descobrisse que a reação da garota que parecia te odiar foi totalmente diferente do você tivesse imaginado. E agora que você acordou pode ver que a pessoa que mais te ama não é a pessoas que está com você. Rachel Berry está passando por isso...
1. eu morri?

Estava frio, eu virava a cabeça para todos os lados e sentia meu corpo doer, não entendia aonde eu estava. Era como um tipo de caixa branca em outra dimensão, me levantei e olhei em volta confusa até que tudo iluminou de uma maneira que fez com que eu fechasse meus olhos atordoada. Quando os abri novamente vi que estava na rua a frente da minha casa, tinha uma ambulância e meus pais choravam muito enquanto se abraçavam até que vi uma maca com um corpo, uma mão pendurada para fora do pano branco balançava a cada movimento dos enfermeiros.

Era a minha mão...

Olhei assustada a ambulância se afastar depois de meus pais terem preenchidos uma ficha e ido com eles. Fiquei algum tempo rodando no mesmo lugar. O que eu era? Um fantasma? E por quê eu não fui para o céu ou inferno eu não sei, mas se bem que eu não fiz nada de mal para ninguém pelo que me lembro.

Narrador:

De repente estava na mesma caixa com a mesma luz, e num piscar de olhos estava na casa dos Jones. Mercedes estava sentada na sala com uma cara triste enquanto senhora Jones lhe acariciava os cabelos. A negra mais nova resmungava enquanto fungava.

- a Rachel podia ser muito irritante quando queria...mas eu gostava dela, eu queria poder dizer o quanto ela era boa e que ela poderia ser a maior diva da broadway da geração dela e ouvi ela se gabar e sei lá o que...não acredito que não vou nem mais ver aquele nariz judio na minha frente...

E outra vez ela fechou olhos e estava na casa dos cohen-chang, ou melhor, no quarto de tina Cohen-chang que chorava nos braços de Mike Chang que sussurrava baixinho no ouvido da namorada.

E agora estava na casa dos puckerman, Noah estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto enquanto algumas lágrimas solitárias caiam de seus olhos e não muito longe Sam estava na poltrona olhando para o alto enquanto chorava silencioso. Garotos nunca são bons em expressar sentimentos de tristeza em grupo.

Na casa dos Lopez Rachel pensou que teria uma festa, mas não, Santana e Brittany estavam abraçadas e a mais baixa soluçava enquanto e loirinha mais alta a confortava chorando também.

- ela está em um lugar melhor san, ela te perdoou eu sei, porque a Rachel é boa pessoa e está vendo que você se arrepende de ter tratado ela mal e que sente falta dela...todos vamos senti...mas ela vai está sempre na nossa memória...nos bons momentos.

E nesse momento o coração de Rachel acelerou, estava na casa dos Hummel - Hudsons onde seu namorado Finn e seu melhor amigo Kurt. Ela não queria ver o sofrimento deles mas se surpreendeu quando viu Finn com apenas algumas lágrimas caindo enquanto repetia mesma frase " não acredito que minha namorada está morta" enquanto mexia no prato de sopa já fria.

Já no outro quarto estava com Blaine, Kurt chorava muito enquanto olhava as fotos de todos no coral, de Rachel com ele sorrindo. Ela queria poder ir até o garoto e dizer que estava tudo bem e que eles iam poder ir para NYADA juntos, mas ela não sabia como, é provável que ela seja um fantasma por anos assombrando alguém ou algum lugar.

De repente aquela luz brilhou novamente e ela estava... ela não sabia onde estava até virar de costas e ver Quinn ajoelhada do lado de uma cama de casal com uma colcha rosa claro. Ela chorava tanto que Rachel não duvidava nada que seus pais estavam ouvindo. Havia várias fotos do glee club, e fotos de Rachel que ela nem sabia que existiam.

- eu não tive tempo... – ela sussurrava com a cabeça enfiada em um travesseiro quando Judy entrou e se sentou na cama olhando Quinn com uma feição triste.

- não teve tempo de que meu amor? Eu não vou ficar brava, seu pai não precisa saber...

- eu amava a Rachel...amava desde o primeiro momento que vi ela, mas senti raiva e medo desses sentimentos e fiz da vida dela um inferno...e pra completar ela queria o idiota do meu namorado na época, eu não amava ele de verdade mas ele me dava segurança e popularidade que era tudo o que eu achava que eu precisava...mas não é...e eu queria tanto poder dizer isso a ela...mas mesmo se ela tivesse viva agora...eu s-sou covarde e nunca conseguiria dizer o quanto e amava...se...se eu pudesse eu trocaria de lugar com ela só pra poder deixar que ela vivesse seus sonhos...eu admirava tanto ela...minha pequena estrela...eu fiz de tudo pra tentar não ama-la – Quinn mostrou uma das fotos de Rachel para Judy com a mão tremendo e os olhos fechados tentando controlar a respiração em vão, desabou no chão e voltou a chorar.

- oh...querida...eu sinto tanto, se você tivesse dito isso antes talvez eu pudesse...quem eu fiz isso, se eu tivesse te apoiado antes você não sofreria...mas fui covarde e deixei seu pai me controlar. – Judy puxou Quinn para um abraço apertado

Rachel não estava acreditando, a garota que supostamente a odiava agora estava chorando por sua morte dizendo que a amava. A morena sentia algo em seu coração se esvaziar vendo todo o sofrimento de Quinn. Ela não entendia bem aquilo mas só queria poder olhar para a loira e pedir que ela parasse de chorar por que ela não se sentia nada bem sabendo que ela estava naquele estado.

" pare de chorar Quinn..."

" eu perdôo você pelo o que você fez de mal pra mim..."

" por favor...deixa eu voltar e cuidar da Quinn, deus..."

" ela precisa de mim..."

" e eu preciso dela..."

Continua ...


	2. Um anjo falou

Confusa, é como eu me encontro nesse exato momento. Eu esta sentada em minha cama com a respiração falha e suada, não lembro em qual momento comecei a chorar. Foi um pesadelo, um pesadelo muito real. Eu estava viva e isso foi apenas um...presságio? sonho ruim? Visão sobrenatural?

Quando vi a reação dos meus amigos não me surpreendi muito, só com as últimas. Quinn Fabray...apaixonada por Rachel Berry? Nem nos sonhos mais loucos ela pensaria nisso, mas parecia tão real, chorando, o que ela disse fazia sentido. Só não entendo o que eu senti, vendo Quinn sofrer foi a pior coisa que eu havia visto, eu me sentia vazia e doía. Eu só queria ir até ela e abraçá-la para que ela voltasse com aquele sorriso lindo.

" lindo? Eu pensei isso? Acho que esse pesadelo afetou minha cabeça"

- não é um pesadelo caracoles!...eu ainda me sinto horrível não podendo falar palavrões...carácoles é ridículo. – me assustei com uma voz feminina irritada e olhei para a cadeira da escrivaninha, uma menina negra de cabelos enroladinhos e olhos cor de mel rodava nela.

- de onde você surgiu?

- do céu.

- eu estou falando sério – ri nervosa.

- eu também. – ela subiu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso sarcástico.

-anjos não existem...

-você não acredita em deus?

- sim mas...

- então...eu só vim aqui avisar que isso tudo que você viu acontecer, sua morte, não era pesadelo, era minha visão de todos caso você morressem, mas você não morreu. Eu só queria que você visse onde realmente deveria estar porque eu odeio finais tristes. Sou Elisa e vou voltar ao meu trabalho de fantasminha camarada desaparecendo agora. – quando pisquei os olhos ela não estava mais lá.

" que erva da boa que eu fumei?"

" não, Rachel você tem que acreditar!"

" impossível."

" nada é impossível Berry"

" e quem é você?"

" sua consciência"

" e qual é sua opnião sobre isso...o que devo fazer?"

" conquistar Quinn Fabray"

" por que?"

" porque no fundo você ama ela também, e tenho certeza que quando conhecer a verdadeira Quinn Fabray vai amá-la mais do que ela mesma"

Sacudi a cabeça e tentei tirar aqueles pensamentos loucos da minha cabeça. Eu ainda tinha Finn, eu tinha que dar uma última chance a ele, ver se talvez ele seja a pessoa certa para mim mesmo eu vendo que não é, não posso desistir tão fácil assim, ele é meu primeiro amor. Eu fico com ele por mais um tempo e vejo como vou me sentir.

Então vamos recapitular, todos sentiriam minha falta se eu saísse da vida deles dessa maneira brusca. Mercedes acha que eu sou uma diva e que tenho um futuro promissor na Broadway.

" mais isso eu já sabia"

Santana vai se arrepender de ter me feito mal uma hora ou outra. Brittany sempre se lembrará de mim como uma lembrança boa. Kurt adora conviver comigo e me perder deixaria ele muito triste porque ele planeja um futuro em NY comigo nele.

E Quinn é perdidamente apaixonada por mim desde o começo do primeiro ano e daria a vida dela para me ver feliz. Isso é estranho...mas saber que ela me ama parece despertar algo dentro de mim, algo que já existia. Talvez eu amasse ela antes só não sabia identificar, ela sempre mexia comigo de um jeito diferente e toda vez que nós brigávamos eu sentia que ia ter um infarto, talvez isso fosse amor.

Me levantei e desci as escadas correndo, quando cheguei no último degrau tropecei e cai mas estava tão animada que nem liguei para a dor que sentia nos joelhos.

- estrelinha, se machucou? – meu pai Hiran perguntou-me enquanto se levantava do sofá com meu outro pai logo atrás olhando preocupado.

- sim ...quer dizer não! Eu tenho algo para contar a vocês. – eles me seguiram até o sofá curiosos.

- bem...eu descobri que estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

- que bom... – Leroy sussurrou.

- Leroy! – meu pai Hiran bronqueou.

- mas é verdade, eu não tenho nada contra esse garoto...ele é simpático mas é meio burro e nem é tão bonito para a minha menina. – soltei uma risadinha.

- okay mas quem é o sortudo que ganhou o coração da nossa filha? – Hiran me perguntou enquanto segurava minha mão tentando me encorajar.

- é sortuda pais... Quinn Fabray. – olhei para os dois que me olharam confusos.

- a mesma que você diz que faz da sua vida escolar um inferno? – perguntou Leroy.

- é – ri nervosa.

- ela é linda estrelinha, e senti o mesmo por você. – disse Hiran

- como vocês sabem disso?

- bem, ela vive te irritando e nós vimos o jeito que ela olha para você...já fomos na sua escola lembra?

- nossa, vocês são demais. – abracei os dois.

- boa sorte em tentar conquistar a menina amanhã e não faça isso namorando o Finn...não é justo com ele. – Leroy aconselhou sorrindo.

- claro, obrigada lindos. – rimos.

CONTINUA...


	3. Eu vou pegar você

Eu acordei meio grogue porque na noite anterior fiquei pensando em como seria perfeito minha vida com Quinn, só não sei como demorei 1 hora e meia para isso. Era apenas trocar o Finn por Quinn, ou melhor "F" por "Qu" e é realmente estranho essa semelhança de nomes que eu nunca tinha percebido. Mas pensando bem, minha vida com ela seria bem diferente de viver com ele.

Me levantei em um pulo e minhas pernas estavam bambas me fazendo despencar no chão de madeira do meu quarto com o "slap" alto.

" deus, o que Fabray fez com meus sentidos?"

Me levantei e logo ouvi batidinhas na porta.

- estrelinha?

-estou bem papai (me referia a Hiran) tropecei no tapete. – soltei uma risadinha por minha idiotice.

Andei até o banheiro e tomei um banho de 15 minutos tirando qualquer vestígio de sujeira do corpo. Escovei meus cabelos tentando fazer algo diferente mas nada veio em mente então decidir fazer um rabo de cavalo e vesti um de meus vestidos que segundo Kurt não são a morte da moda. Ele era branco e rodado, Finn disse que eu parecia um anjo e eu derreti mas não achei que ele tinha razão. Não sou bonita e ainda sou baixinha.

Fiquei algum tempo me observando no espelho, parecia razoável. As vezes me dava vontade de operar meu nariz mas meus pais dizem " seja o que é, você é linda". Suspirei e guardei minhas coisas na mochila e desci para o café. Meus pais estavam conversando enquanto trocavam caricias.

- bom dia! – sorri para eles, eu era ( sou) tão feliz naquela casa. Já na escola não posso dizer o mesmo, mas meus pais não precisam saber disso. Peguei meu lanche já que não como a comida do colégio porque sou vegan. Agradeço a deus por ter ganhado um carro se não os jogadores de futebol não iriam parar de me encher o saco até chegar em casa.

Estacionei e olhei aquele bando de gente, fúteis e falsos era o que eu achava. Andei até meu armário mas parecia que estava em câmera lenta. Quinn estava lá com sua aparência inabalável conversando com Santana e Brittany, ela gargalhava e eu nunca fiquei tão nervosa e encantada em toda a minha vida.

Seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus e eu desviei, ela ficou alguns segundos minha encarando e também desviou. Hoje seria o dia que eu me aproximaria de Quinn e a chamaria para sair, mas como?

" hey Quinn, não somos amigas mas eu descobri que você é o amor da minha vida, vamos sair hoje a noite?"

" não, sua aberração" imaginei.

" Quinn, eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor, poderiamos ser amigas."

" nunca vou ser sua amiga"

"namorada?"

"não! Que nojo Berry" imaginei mais uma vez.

" eu queria saber se...você poderia me dar umas monitorias de matemática, sou horrível nessa matéria"

" tudo bem, na minha casa as 18:00"

- perfeito! – gritei e as pessoas do corredor me olharam como se fosse louca. Quinn me olhou e sorriu e eu sorri de volta corando.

Deus, isso foi perfeito e clichê e..muito gay. O sinal bateu me fazendo soltar um grito agudo e ouvi gargalhadas dos outros e revirei os olhos e fui para aula. Quando passei senti que Quinn me olhava e olhei diretamente para ela e pisquei e ela arregalou os olhos corando.

" isso vai ser muito divertido"

Entrei na sala e me sentei na primeira fileira da sala, aula de história. Tirei meu material e Finn entrou na sala desengonçado como sempre com seu meio sorriso.

- hey Ray – ele se inclinou beijando meus lábios e acariciou meu rosto. Ano passado isso me afetava com o carinho dele mas agora só sinto que ele é um bom amigo para conversar.

- Finn, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- aham – ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- quando você beijou a Quinn pela primeira vez, o que sentiu?

- meu estomago se revirava, fogos de artifícios explodiam...mas era por causa do ano novo ( ele riu mas eu fiquei séria, porque queria socar aquele que teve a sorte de beijar a Quinn), foi incrível , ela tinha lábios macios com gosto de bala e é uma ótima beijadora...tive uma ereção.

- Finn! – gritei estapeando-o, senti ciúmes Dela.

- é verdade ué... mas agora minhas ereções são pra você. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- guarde suas ereções dentro da calça, para você. – fiz careta.

Quinn entrou andando lentamente como se flutuasse , com a mão na cintura e os cachos do rabo de cavalo perfeitamente alinhados no topo da cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro como se tivesse refazendo o clipe crazy in Love com os olhos brilhantes sempre olhando para cima. Mesmo depois da gravidez ela continuou agüentando firme. Fiquei olhando para onde Quinn tinha ido com cara a la Neville ( de Harry Potter).

- Rachel...Rachel? Racheeeel!

- O QUE É?! – perguntei irritada.

- me empresta as anotações de história da aula passada? – ele olhou assustado.

- ah claro.

A aula foi a coisa mais chata que presenciei em todos meus 16 anos e pouco, dormi na metade e babei no meu braço assim como Finn. Sonhava que Quinn estava semi nua dançando lap dance em meu colo quando um... corno puto me cutucou nas costelas para me acordar.

- Berry, você está babando... hora do intervalo. – me levantei assustada limpando a boca. Quinn me encarava curiosa.

- quanto tempo eu dormi?

- tempo suficiente para o recreio chegar...bons sonhos?

- ótimos...onde está Finn? – corei, mal ela sabe o que eu sonhei, se soubesse iria correr para as colinas.

- não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! Estou indo... – ela bufou.

" isso é ciúme?" ela se virou para ir mas eu a segurei fazendo-a me olhar surpresa. Eu sentia meu corpo esquentar em contato com o dela.

- Quinn eu...precisodemonitoriadematemáticaefísicaequimica. – falei tão rápido que enrolei minha língua quase engolindo-a.

- oi? – ela me olhou confusa e eu prendi o riso, nunca percebi que ela era tão fofa.

- pode me dar aula de monitoria de matemática, física e quimica?

- porque eu faria isso? – ela ergue uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas.

- por que eu sou horrível nessas matérias e você tirou nota máxima nessas..e no resto. – olhei suplicante fazendo bico. Ela me olhou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior meio exitante...me parecia bem erótico.

- okay, 17:30 na minha casa...odeio atrasos Berry.

- até lá... – sorri.

"é hoje que eu saio no lucro nessa bagaça"


End file.
